


Was that your first kiss since 1945?

by dosvedanya_bitches



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, F/M, because it was perfect, because sharon has more of a personality than we were shown, but better, but bucky and sam's dynamic is preserved, like it's practically canon, re-write of the kiss scene, sharon carter deserved better, sort of, this is like a half-measure fix for that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosvedanya_bitches/pseuds/dosvedanya_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't help falling a little bit for the ones who tease him.</p><p>(A re-write of the Civil War kiss scene.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was that your first kiss since 1945?

**Author's Note:**

> Because while it was adorably awkward, this scene deserved better.

Her lips are so soft.

Her lips are so soft and they taste like coconut and he can’t stop, can’t stop kissing her for a very long moment because _coconut_ is not something he’d expected, but it’s definitely something he wants to keep exploring. The taste twists his insides in ways he thought he’d forgotten, in ways he thought he’d left behind in a century people these days don’t understand.

He feels warm; he feels light. His head is spinning and he is elated.

But it has to end, so he pulls back at the same time she does, his stomach doing a little flip of regret and part of him going, _why the fuck did you stop, idiot?_ But the rest of him is practically humming, his nerves tingling with something he hasn’t felt since – well. And it’s not arousal, not really, but it’s warm in a similar way. It’s the feeling of just being close to someone like that, someone he likes and has that strange sort of connection to, someone he’s drawn to in a manner he can’t explain, can’t understand, and _god_ , she’s amazing.

And she’s looking at him, looking _right at him_ like no one really does these days, and fuck but she’s beautiful, and he just _looks_ at her and revels in the softness of her skin under his fingers, because he hasn’t let his hand fall from the side of her neck. He can’t let go, not yet. He wants to keep this feeling as long as he can before everything becomes cold again. Before _he_ becomes cold again. He likes how he feels when he is touching her.

Head still spinning, he breathes, “That was…”

Her eyes crease into a pleased smile. No, not a pleased smile. Almost a smirk –

“…really… _AWFUL_ ,” she pronounces, and Steve’s stomach drops out on him. He reels, eyes wide and staring at her in utter horror and disbelief.

“ _What?_ ” he says blankly, shocked. _The fuck?_ His head continues when his mouth falls open.

Sharon’s grin widens. “Awful. Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

_Oh, FUCK OFF –_

Steve groans, a long and protracted noise that sounds vaguely like the sound he might make when dying. He is dying. Inside. He drags his palms down his face, hiding his expression from Sharon. He can hear Sam’s hoots of laughter from the car behind them and he wants to disappear. He wants to disappear into the ground and never see another human being in his life.

“Aw, you’re blushing,” Sharon says teasingly, and she’s reaching up and tugging his hands away from his face. He _is_ blushing, his face flooded with heat that always seems to come far too easily. Jesus, he must look like a fucking tomato. She keeps her hold on his hands, threading their fingers together. Her hands are soft, too. He wonders if they smell like coconut too.

Steve ducks his head, smiling ruefully. “You’ve been talking to Nat, haven’t you?”

“Who?” Sharon asks, too innocently, and when Steve looks back up her eyes are glinting wickedly. He’s struck again by how beautiful she is, even when she’s teasing him. Maybe even especially when she’s teasing him. He’s always gone for someone not afraid to give him shit.

She lets go of one of his hands and reaches up to cup his face with her hand, her thumb brushing over his cheekbone. He presses into it, seeking the comfort and revelling in how _nice_ it feels to be touched like this. He hums, low and under his breath, pleased.

“I have to get back,” she says, and it might be a dismissal but she sounds regretful.

Steve grimaces, but she pokes her finger into the crease between his brows until he lets up and swats her hand away, grinning. Jesus. He might be a little bit in love with her. He knows she has to get back, because getting caught aiding and abetting the three most wanted criminals in the world would probably put a bit of stress on her job, but he doesn’t want her to go.

For a brief, insane moment, he wants her to come with them. To fight with them. He knows that if he asks, she’d say yes. She’d follow them to Russia and help bring down the other winter soldiers, because Sharon is as much a person of principles as Peggy was and she’d do it because it is the right thing to do.

But asking her to do that is not the right thing for Steve to do. He knows how much she loves her job. He knows that this isn’t her world anymore, that there’s a reason she didn’t join back up with Fury and start rebuilding SHIELD.

It wouldn’t be fair to her.

So Steve shoves down the urge to beg, to plead with her to come with them, and covers it with a pained smile. He’s never been very good at lying, anyway.

“I know,” he says, and squeezes the hand he’s still holding once before letting go. “But…” He trails off and ducks his head, looking up at her through his eyelashes, “If the kiss really was that awful, maybe we should give it another go.”

She snorts. “Smooth. But you clearly need the practice, so…”

This time it’s Sharon who reaches up and curls her hand around his neck, drawing him into her and pressing her lips back against his. Steve’s half-laughing, still, and he can feel her smile against his mouth even as he’s sliding his hand down her back and curving it around her waist, dragging her body harder against his. She makes a noise in the back of her throat, a good noise, and Steve is fucking _ruining_ this kiss by laughing but he can’t help it, and she’s laughing too and their teeth are clicking together and it’s –

It’s pretty perfect.

Sharon manages to wiggle one hand between them and _shoves_ him away from her, and her hair is slightly mussed and her lipstick is smeared – Jesus, fuck, it’s probably smeared all over his face – and she is grinning, happy, and she steps quickly to open the driver’s door of her car between them before he can drag her back to him again, because _they have to go_ and Steve is grateful even as he mock-glares at her because he knows that he could kiss her forever if she let him, and then nothing would get done.

“Don’t die,” she orders him sternly. “That was still awful, and you can’t die with me knowing you’re a horrible kisser. I’d have to tell people. It wouldn’t be right. Come back and prove me wrong.”

“I will,” Steve promises, amused, and watches her climb in the car. The door slams shut and then she’s pressing hard on the accelerator, zooming off and disappearing around a concrete column in the distance.

She’ll wait for him, he knows. She’ll wait for him to come back and then, maybe, they’ll see where this goes. Right now –

Steve turns back to the beetle, grinning dopily because he’s a little shit, and _fuck_ but he forgot Sam and Bucky were in the car, watching every little thing that just happened.

Sam and Bucky nod solemnly, matching shit-eating grins on their faces. Bucky looks so fucking smug. Sam waggles his eyebrows. _Get it_ , he mouths.

Steve groans. _Really?_

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give Sharon and Steve some love! Because Sharon was so badass in this movie and I feel like their awkward, adorable dynamic needs more exploration.


End file.
